This research will develop capillary electrophoresis (CE) as a technique for studying the synthesis and molecular recognition properties of biomolecules in particular those label led with inorganic/organometallic reagents. The specific objectives of the research are to: * Evaluate the reactions between inorganic/organometallic reagents and peptides and proteins and other biomolecules. * Define the usefulness of using CE as a microreactor in which to monitor the reactions of biomolecules and inorganic/organometallic reagents and in enzyme-catalyzed reactions. * Develop new synthetic organometallic reagents and methods in which to label biomolecules. * Test the utility of CE to examine the physical-organic chemistry of modified proteins. * Examine the chemical reactivity of inorganic/organometallic-labelled biomolecules. * Explore applications of CE to binding assays and in non-aqueous and mixed solvent systems. * Examine the molecular recognition properties of biomolecules labelled with inorganic/organometallic reagents by the use of the carbonylmetalloimmunoassay (CMIA) technique. This research will: * Extend the usefulness of capillary electrophoresis in bioanalytical applications, * Explore the chemical selectivity of inorganic/organometallic reagents for biomolecules, * Explore the structural and conformational variances in proteins with inorganic/organometallic reagents, * Examine the changes in chemical reactivity of biomolecules labelled with inorganic/organometallic reagents, and * Develop the carbonylmetalloimmunoassay for the analysis of biomolecule interactions.